


Why are you following me?

by MCat_Pony



Category: South Park
Genre: Dark, Ghost Tweek, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCat_Pony/pseuds/MCat_Pony
Summary: Writing prompt: You are a ghost. No one can hear you, see you, or feel you. Recently you've started to haunt a collage student around your age. They'd be your best if you could only communicate, you're sure of it. And then one day, they look up and ask you, "Why do you keep following me?".Ghost: Tweek





	Why are you following me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you now, this gets dark pretty fast.

**_"Never fall in love with a ghost."_ **

* * *

 

I'm dead. That much I know. I mean, I fucking float. I must be dead. Another dead give away is that no one can see me, hear me, or touch me. Yeah, I'm difentally dead.

How did I die again? Ah. Yes, I remember. I committed suicide. I hated my life and that was that. It's very easy to die you know. Just pop some pills in your mouth and away you go.

Enough about my death. Let's get to the fact that the after life sucks. Sure, there's other ghosts around, but they scare me. In the afterlife you look the way you died as. For example, if someone got shot in the head, there's a huge hole in their head. It can get very scary. And let's not even get into the dark room.

Luckily for me, nothing bad happened to my body when I died. At least not on the outside..

Aside from the huge amount of loneliness, the afterlife is not that bad. You can do whatever the hell you want. You want to push a kid off a bridge? You go ahead and do that shit man.

But, recently, my boring existence in the afterlife has become more interesting. Lately I've been following around this collage kid. His name is Craig. He's a very attractive younge man. He has jet black hair and beautiful, deep blue eyes. And he's a fucking giraffe. This guy is like, what, 6" 5'? Yeah, he's tall.

I very much like this guy. He's one of those people that just don't give a fuck. He even goes around flipping people off! Like, I could never do that when I was alive. I was literally the exact opposite of him.

Now, if I was alive I'm sure as he'll this guy would be my best friend. He has that sort of attraction to him. I feel like I was ment to be with him. But, sadly I took my life. So...that will never happen. I'm stuck to just follow him around wishing I could of been part of his life.

But hey, it's not all that bad. I'm able to be with him 24/7. Sense ghosts don't need sleep, I even get to watch him sleep. I know, that sounds creepy, but when your a ghost that has nothing better to do, it's what you do. 

Sometimes, I swear he can see me. There is times where I catch him looking at me. But, of course, he can't be looking at me. No one can see me. 

Sometimes, we make eye contact. But, I have to keep reminding myself. He. Can't. See. Me.

It hurts me so much. I wish I could just talk to him. Even if it was just a minute. I could tell him about how I feel like I was ment to be with him. But, that will never happen.

* * *

 Another boring day of just sitting at home. Well, it's not my home, it's Craig's. But it might as well be mine, I've been following this guy around for a month already. 

I still have those moments where I swear he is looking at me. But, I must remember, he can't see me. He can't and won't ever will. I need to remember that.

Oh? He standing up from his chair. Wonder where he's going. I could of sworn he didn't have any classes today.

Wait. Wait, wait, wait. He's walking over to me. His eye are locked on to me. No, nonono. He can't see me. What is he doing?!

He's standing right in front of me.... staring right into my eyes... oh god...

"Why do you keep following me?"

What? Did he-did he just....talk to me? No. No, that couldn't be possible. He can't see me.

"Hey. Ghost boy. I'm talking to you."

I freeze. All I can do is stare at him with wide eyes. There's no way... wait. Can he hear me too? I have to try it.

"Y-You c-c-can see me?" Fuck. Apparently being dead doesn't get rid of a stutter.

"Yes, I can see you. Now why are you following me." 

HOLY SHIT. OH MY GOD. OH JESUS.

"YOU CAN SEE ME?!" Crap. I didn't mean to scream that. But I have a perfectly good reason to scream! No one ever before could see, or even hear me.

"What? Am I not supposed to see you?"

Oh god, oh god, oh god. What do I say? Hhhnnggggg.

"N-no. You-you're the first p-person to ever see me." His expression doesn't change. He's still staring at me with those deep, beautiful, blue eyes. Oh god those eyes... No! No. Stay on topic here Tweek. This guy is seeing you. And he is hearing you.

"Hm. I must be crazy." 

He starts to walk back to his chair. 

"N-no no! You're not crazy. I-I am real." At least I think I am. But don't tell him that.

He turns around and looks at me again.

"So. You're real."

"Y-yes."

"Than why the fuck are you following me." Oh. How would I explain this to him. 'Oh! Because I feel like we are soalmates!' No. I can't say that.

"Be-because there was just..just something about you." No, no! Stop talking! Don't tell him that! 

"What about me?"

"I-I ..uh.." nnggghh. What to say, what to say. "I d-don't know man. Th-there's just something about you that I'm, GAh, attracted to I guess. I can't explain it." His expression still doesn't change. It's like he was expecting that answer. 

"Hm. Okay." What? He's just going to say okay?! What the fuck?!

"Wh-what?! You're just going to say okay?! It doesn't, oh, I don't know, bother you that a ghost is following you around?!"

"Nope. I don't care dude. If you want to follow me around go ahead."

"I...okay.."

So I follow him. I go everywhere with him. He doesnt question it. He just goes with it. I can respect that.

Every once in a while he'll ask me a question. Questions like, 'are there any other ghosts in this room' or 'what does that ghost look like'. Apparently he can only see me. Which Im fine with. Whatever. Not weird at all.

* * *

"So. You've been following me around for like, five months. It's a good amount of time to ask this question. I'm curious, how did you die. You don't have any wounds and you dont look sick."

I knew this question was coming. I'd be curious too, so I can't blame him. But, I don't want to answer this question.

"It's ok if you don't want to answer."

"No. It's okay. I um... I committed suicide. I was you know... I guess tired of life." His eyes widen a fraction, but quickly go back to the normal, noncaring expression. 

"How did you do it." Why does he want to know?

"I pretty much over dosed on some pills."

"Hm."

That's always his answer to things. A grunt. It can be annoying at times, not knowing what he's really thinking. But, I guess that's just him. 

* * *

 Oh my god.....

"Whats wrong with you?" I can't look at it. I can't look away either. Oh my god... that poor...person..

"Tweek?"

Should I run? No. No, that is a person just like me. Even if it doesn't look like it. And its nothing but human body parts haphazardly thrown together. 

"Tweek!"

"GAAAHHH! WHAT?!"

"I've been calling your name for a while. What do you see." He can always tell when I'm seeing a ghost that scares me.

"I-i...i don't know what it is. I-It's l-like a mess o-of human  body parts th-thrown together into a pile.."

"Yeah? So do you know how they died?" Why does he want to know this?! Does he not understand that this is hard for me to talk about?!

"F-from what i-I know, I can guess that this person's b-body go-got chopped up...or....something. In the after life our body needs to be whole. So in situations where the body gets chopped up, the afterlife just kinda...throws it back together."

"Cool." WHAT?!

"COOL?! COOL???! HOW IS THAT FUCKING COOL?!" IS THIS GUY CRAZY?!

"Well, you get to see people all bloody n'stuff. That's pretty cool." What. The fuck.

"IT'S 'COOL' SEEING PEOPLE TORN APART AND BEATEN UP!"

"Mkay." 

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Hey mister. Will you play a game with me?" What? Where did that- oh god... there's a little girl standing at the window of the apartment across from mine.. oh god... how is she talking to me? She isn't even in the same room as me.

"W-what?" 

"Will you play a game with me."  No! Nono, she's scary. She's one of the scary ones. Her arm was ripped off and was put back on by the afterlife. The afterlife is not very good and re-attaching limbs.

"N-no. Y-y-you're scary..." She's too scary for me to play with.

The little girl let out a giggle and pointed at me with her one good arm. "No, mister. You are the scary one."

"How am I the scary one?!" She giggled and again and rocked back and forth on the heals of her feet.

"Because I know how you died~" she sang out.

Nope. Nope, nopeity, nope.

I close the curten. 

* * *

 

What has it been? A year? Yeah. About a year I've been with Craig. It was a nice year. We became good friends in that year. It's nice having a friend. Even if that friend is alive while you're dead. But we got use to it.

In this year Craig has opened up to me a bit more. He's no longer that asshole who doesn't care about anything. In fact he cares about a lot of things. One of those things is he closest friend, Clyde. Those two are so close you could mistake them for brothers. Even if they look nothing alike. 

Today is one of their every month get togethers. They promised each other that during college they would make sure they meet up at least once a month. And they keep to that promise very well.

Craig is sitting on the sofa watching TV and waiting for Clyde. I am currently having a staring contest with the ghost girl that lives across from my apartment. We often just stare at each other through the windows of our separate apartment.

"Craasaiigg!" Ah. The familiar voice of Clyde.

"Hey, Clyde." Craig let's Clyde in. Clyde then admedetaly plops down onto the sofa of the living room.

Everything is the same with Clyde. Same messy brown hair. Same chubby body. But, one thing is different. He brought someone with him this time.

At first I thought it was another human, but it soon became clear that it was a ghost like me. It was a male ghost who was very tall and dark. Well, I would say black, but I don't know if this guy can mind read.

The thing that stood out about the ghost however, was that his right side was crushed. The right side of his face was sucken in and bloody. His ribcage was crush and so was his right arm. He was scary.

"Names Token. Car crash. Head on. You?" The ghosts name is Token. Okay.

"Tweek. Poison." I've started saying poison instead of suicide. I've learned pretty quickly that ghosts do not like other ghosts who committed suicide. 

Token squinted his eyes at me and started eyeing me up and down. "You did not die from poison. I know what poison looks like. Now, let's try is again. I'm Token. I died in a car crash. You?"

This mother fucker. 

"Fine. I committed suicide," I say, squinting my eyes back at him.

"Dude..That's bad..."

"What's so bad about that?! Some people died from things way worse then stupid pills!"

"Yes, that is true. But, those people died physically. You died mentally. And, I know what happens after you die."

"Ngh...whatever man.."

Token floated up to Clyde and sat down next to him. Clyde did not move or flinch at Token's presence. He probably doesn't even know he's there.

"So, Craig. Know this is gonna sound crazy. But....hear me out," Clyde said. He sounds nervous. Wonder what's bothering him this time. Maybe it's the fact that snakes have no legs again. "So....is it normal for a floating black dude to be following me around." What?!

Token bursted out laughing. Hold up, hold up. Clyde can see Token?!

"Excuse me?" Craig said. He's as confused as I am.

"I know. I know it sounds crazy. But, im serious! There is a black dude following me around! He says he's a ghost," Clyde said while waving his hands in Token's direction.

Craig looked over to me for a second to see if I had anything to say about this. I just shrugged. I have no idea what is going on. 

"No, it's not normal. But, your not the only one who it's happening to," Craig said. Wait. Nonono! He can't tell Clyde about us! Then Clyde will tell everyone he knows and then people will think Craig is crazy and then he will be sent to a crazy hospital and then-

"I have a ghost who follows me around too. But, he's not black. He's a regular guy," Craig said. No! Nono! 

"You're followed by a ghost too?! Why can't I see him?! Can you see my ghost?!" Clyde practically yelled.

"No, I can't see your ghost. I don't know why. I can only see Tweek and no other ghosts." Clyde started snickering.

"His name is Tweek? What kind of name is 'Tweek'?" Fuck you.

Craig looked over to me and raised an eyebrow. "Tell him I said fuck you."

"He says fuck you," Craig said while holding up his middle finger. Clyde now started to full on laugh. He bent over and started holding his sides. That little shit. My name's not that funny...

"Ok, ok. Sorry," Clyde raised his hand and wiped a tear from his eye, "So. What do you think it means? You know. The whole being able to see ghosts shit."

"We each can only see one ghost," Craig corrected. Clyde waved his hand through the air, most likely to signal that he doesn't care.

"Yeah, well, Token. That's my ghosts name-"

"I'm not  _your_ ghost," Token said while leaning over to Clyde.

"Yeah yeah. You're not my ghost. But anyway. Token has a theory. He thinks that we can only see one ghost because we were meant to be with that person. But, sense they died, we can see them in the after life." Hm. That's not a bad theory. That would explain why I feel like I was meant to be with Craig.

"You mean that 'soulmate' bullshit," Craig said. Aw come on.... I wouldn't say it's bullshit.

"Its not bullshit Craig. Me and Token were talking and Token mentioned that he found me because he felt an attraction to me. And I said I felt an attraction to him too, as soon as I first saw him," Clyde said. Token nodded along to every word Clyde was saying, as if he was telling Clyde that he was saying it right. 

That explains so much... I felt that attraction to Craig aswell... I wonder if Craig feels the same thing...

"Tweek, ask Token if what Clyde is saying is true."

"What?! You don't believe me?!"

I look over to Token who just gives a quick not.

"Clyde is telling the truth," I say.

Craig crosses his arms and leans back into his chair. He has his thinking face on. That must mean he is thinking this through.

"That....would explain a lot..." What? Craig feels the same way I do??

"So you're saying I'm not crazy. You can feel this 'attraction' to your ghost too?" Clyde says leaning forward in his seat. Does Craig feel attracted to me?

Craig looks over at me. He has an unreadable expression on. 

I really hope he feels the same way I do.

Craig leans back further into his chair and sighs, "Yes, I do feel the attraction. At first I thought I was just crazy. But...Tweeks been following me around for a whole year and...I still feel it." Yes! Yes, he feels the same way I do! I couldn't help but smile. The one of the few times I use my real smile. From what I'm told it's very big and teethy...whatever that means.

"Aawwww," Clyde cooed, "I always knew you were a hopeless gay." He really is.

"Shut up. You are too apparently," Craig snaps back.

I can't believe Craig feels the same way I do. This makes me the happiest I've ever been.

Token leans over and whispers in Clyde ear. Whatever he said must of been funny because it causes Clyde to start laughing and to cover his mouth in hopes to stop it.

Clyde stands up and walks towards the door. Before he opens it, he pauses and turns around, "I'll leave you two alone. It seems your ghost boy is giddy with love," Clyde gushes. He then opens the door and walks out, Token following close behind. 

Craig turns to look at me. His unreadable expression softens, "It's true though. Ever sense I first saw you...I can't explain it...I just feel like I was meant to be with you....even if you're dead." I smile again. I reach out and try to take a hold of his hand, but it just went straight through. I keep my hand there anyway.

"I feel the same way. When I first got to the after life I felt empty. So I kept wandering around hoping maybe I could find something to fill that emptiness. And, as soon as I saw you, just the look of you filled up that emptiness," I said. God...I'm So gay.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now," Craig says. He raises up his hand and attempts to place it on the side of my face. But, of course it just falls through the side of my head and out the other side. 

I smile sadly at him, "Its ok. We don't need to touch. We just need to be in each other's presence."

* * *

 What has it been? A year? Yeah. It's been one year sense Craig confessed his undieing love for me. Well....He didn't really do that. It was more of a 'Yes I love you a lot, but it won't stop me from flipping you off and saying fuck you'. But, that was all I needed. As long as I knew Craig wants to be with me, im happy.

Things between us have become more....relationshipy? I don't know the word for it. Basically Craig has started calling me babe, honey, sweetheart, and all those mushy, lovey dovey names. And we've started saying I love you and stuff. You know, basic relationship things.

"I really wish I could kiss you."

"I know Craig."

"I also wish I could fuck you." That made me let out a little laugh.

"I know Craig."

"Seriously though. It sucks I can't touch you," Craig said while looking at me with those puppy dog eyes he does. 

"It's your own fault for falling in love with a ghost." And my fault too.

"Hey! Token said that we are soulmates. So that means we are suck with each other even if you are a ghost. So it's not my fault." Craig crosses his arms across his chest and leaned further back into his chair. He can be such a baby sometimes.

"Token doesn't know shit about 'soulmates'. He's as clueless as the rest of us."

* * *

 "Tweek?"

I look over to Craig, who is sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Yes, Craig?"

"You stay the same age that you died at?" That's a weird question.

"Yes...why?" Craig is avoiding looking at me. There's something that is on his mind.

"Its just that...I'm getting older while you're staying 20."

"Yeah...But, that's what happens when you're a ghost." I don't get where he is going with this conversation.

"But, when I die. I'll be all old and stuff. And I'll stay old in the after life.." What? I don't understand.

"Yes...and?"

"So...let's say if I were to die now...I would stay this age and could be with you forever at the perfect time and age." What? What does he- ....

"WHAT?! NONONONO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW!" I will not let him do that! He going to live his life to the fullest like I foolishly didn't!

"Well why not? You died and you're fine. Plus I don't want to be all old in the afterlife. I don't want to have a forever with you with me being at my lowest point." Nonononono. He can't mean that. He has no reason to die. He cant go through what I did.

"No! You are going to live a wonderful life! Do not throw away this life like I did! You will regret it!" He will regret it like I do.

"How can I regret it if I know I'm going to be with you forever?" 

"Be-because you're throwing away this life. You still have so many other things you have to do. You haven't even finished fucking college yet! I thought you wanted to work at NASA, studying the stars! You can't just get rid of this life because of me." He cant. I won't let him.

Craig starred at me for longer than I was comfortable with.

"...okay."

* * *

"Hey Tweek, Token. Can you guys wait in here while I talk to Clyde in private," Craig said while standing up. He didn't even bother to wait for a response and grabbed Clyde. He dragged Clyde into his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Me and Token shared looks. "What do you think that was about?" Token asked me.

"I-I don't know...Craig h-has been ac-act-ting w-weord lately.."

"Define 'weird'."

"W-well, h-hes been less talkative. A-and the other day he started talking about how he could kill himself to be with me f-for ever or..something.." Token's one useable eye widened.

"Clyde said the same thing!" What? Clyde said the same thing. And they are alone in a room together...with things they could-

"NNONONO!" I ran through the door. It didn't even matter if Craig locked it. I ran right through it like it was air. When I entered the room I was met by a crying Clyde with a very much alive Craig next to him sitting on the bed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank god...

Craig flinched at me running into the room. Craig's sudden movement caused Clyde to look up from his hands. Clyde then looked around the room in attempts to find what Craig was looking at.

"Tweek? What's wrong. I though I said-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" 

"Woah. Tweek, babe, what's wrong?" What's wrong?! I don't know, maybe the fact that you and Clyde are fucking suicidal!

Craig got up from his bed and walk across the room towards me. 

"Babe, what's wrong. You gotta talk to me if you want me to understand." Oh. Fuck, im shaking. He must of seen me shaking.

"M-me and-and Token were t-talking and you and Clyde said the same thing!" Craig looked at me with a confused look.

"Let me try to say what we're talking about to Clyde and the Clyde will tell Craig," Token said from behind me. When did he get in this room?

Token floated over to Clyde and sat down next to him. They both started to talk. Whatever they are talking about caused Clyde to start crying again.

"Crraaiigg. Th-they knoooww," Clyde sobbed out. Token attempted to put his hand on Clyde back to no avail. I don't know why we still try to touch them. We know it won't ever work.

"They know what?" Craig asked walking back towards his bed and sitting on the other side of Clyde.

Clyde sniffed and wiped his nose. "They know that we want to-" Clyde couldn't finish his sentence. He just started balling his eyes out again. 

Craig paled a little, clearly getting what Clyde was talking about. "Did you hear what we were talking about?" Craig asked a little to quickly for my comfort. 

Token and I shared a look. "N-no. We didn't hear what you were talking about. Why?" I asked. If Craig is keeping something from me I'm going to find out.

Craig looked down at his feet. He sighed. "Okay listen. And Token I know you can hear me so you listen too," Craig paused and took another deep breath. "Me and Clyde have been talking. I uh.... fuck..," Why is he having such a hard time saying what's on his mind! Just say it! I already have a good idea of what he's gonna say anyway..

"Me and Clyde want to die to be with you two." I knew it. I knew that was what he was going to say. But, I wasn't prepared for it. I know that Craig wants to..he's talked to me about it before...but....him and Clyde have been talking about it? Have they been planning something? Oh god!

"Clyde, is this true?" Token ask. All Clyde could do was nod. Token sighed and leaned back, resting his weight on his arms. "Clyde, you know me and Tweek can't let you guys do that."

"WELL WHY NOT?!" Clyde yelled back. "I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER! WHY CANT YOU LET ME DO THAT?!" Clyde's yelling was muffled by his hands and crying, but me and Token could make out what he said.

"Clyde....We just..can't. We need you two to live a full life. It's not your time to die yet. We don't want you two to deal with the afterlife when you're not ready," Token answered back. I (being fully aware that Craig can not hear Token) repeated what Token said. Craig, still looking at his feet, shook his head.

"I AM READY! I AM!" Clyde sobbed back. He's not ready. I wasn't ready either.

"That's it. I'm done. I can't take it anymore," Craig said. Craig stood up from his bed and walked around to the foot of it. He then bent down and reached under the bed and pulled out a black case.

"Wait, Craig, what are you doing," I ask. I don't have a good feeling. Whatever is in that case is bad. Very bad....deadly.

Craig opened the case to reveal two hand guns. Me and Token both gasped in unison. 

"OH FUCK NO!" Token yelled. This is the first time I've seen Token loose his cool.

Token leaped for the case, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get a hold of it. Stupid fucking ghost hands.

Craig loaded both guns and handed one to Clyde. 

"Clyde! Clyde, put that gun down right now!" Token yelled. Why can't I move. Move stupid legs, move...

Clyde sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Token. Please don't be mad." Clyde raised his hand and put the gun to his head.

"NO!" Token tried to grab to gun...but he couldn't. 

A loud bang sounded throughout the small room. I screamed. Nonononono.

Token... his face. I've never seen someone so broken. Who knew that a ghost could die twice.

A second bang. A second bang? No! Fuck! NO!

I look over to were Craig was standing. He's now on the floor. Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on the floor. Blood on the bed. Blood, blood, blood, blood, Blood-

* * *

 

**"It wasn't your time yet. Both of you. You weren't suppose to die yet. What happened?"**

"We wanted to be with the person we love."

"Yeah.."

**"And the person you love is dead. Correct?"**

"Yes."

**"So you died to be with your dead loved one."**

"Yes."

**"Hm..  Sadly this is what happens when a soal mate dies. The other one dies too."**

"Why am I not with Tweek. Where is Tweek"

"Where's Token..."

**"Well, you too commited suicide. That means you have to stay with me for a little bit. That's one of the reasons they didn't want you to die you know. Because they knew this would happen. Especially Tweek. He had to go through this."**

"When will we get to see them."

**"When your time is up here."**

**_"You should of never fallen in love with a ghost."_  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Did'ya like my little dark story? I hope you did cause this thing took me like a week to write.
> 
> There's a hidden meaning behind this whole fic. First one to figure it out gets a pat on the back.


End file.
